Spike Spencer
Charles Forrest "Spike" Spencer (born December 21, 1968 in Houston, Texas) is an American voice actor. He's known for voicing: Akito Tenkawa in Martian Successor Nadesico, Ginta Toramizu in MÄR: Märchen Awakens Romance, Hanataro Yamada in Bleach, Rolo Lamperouge in Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 and Shinji Ikari in Neon Genesis Evangelion. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty (2019) - Ryan O'Brian (ep4) *Screechers Wild! (2018) - Ringo *Secret Millionaires Club (2014) - Isak (ep17) 'Animation - Dubbing' *Mix Master: Final Force (2011) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Monster High: Electrified (2017) - Zomboys *The Adventures of Panda Warrior (2016) - Billy Beakman 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Space Dogs (2012) - Lenny 'Movies' *Playmobil: The Movie (2019) - Additional Voices *Welcome to Monster High (2016) - Zomboys 'Movies - Dubbing' *Ernest & Celestine (2014) - Additional Voices *Hatched: Chicks Gone Wild! (2015) - Magic, Weasel 'TV Specials' *Barbie: Dreamtopia (2016) - Melky, Strawberry Bear#3 'Web Animation' *Barbie: Dreamtopia (2017) - Glitter Balls (ep3), Melky (ep3) *Barbie: Dreamtopia: Festival of Fun (2017) - Glitter Balls, Melky *Secret Millionaires Club (2010-2015) - Radley Hemming Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Ajin: Demi-Human (2016) - Hoodlum B (ep2) *B-Daman Crossfire (2013-2014) - Gunner Arano *Black Butler: Book of Circus (2016) - Snake *BlazBlue: Alter Memory (2015) - Arakune, Additional Voices *Bleach (2011-2014) - Hanataro Yamada, Hollow B (ep313) *Boruto: Naruto Next Generations (2018-2019) - Inojin Yamanaka, Bad Boy C (ep1), Fireworks Factory Head (ep10), Hachiya's Friend (ep27), Lost and Found Attendant (ep17), Motorman (ep1), Reporter (ep24) *Bungo Stray Dogs (2018) - Junichirou Tanizaki *Buso Renkin (2008) - Koushaku "Papillon" Chouno *Cagaster of an Insect Cage (2020) - Trade District Director, Additional Voices *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 (2008-2009) - Rolo Lamperouge, Additional Voices *Coppelion (2015) - No-sense, JGSDF Officer (ep1) *Cyberteam in akihabara (2005) - Senpai (ep9), Sumi (ep9), Additional Voices *Doraemon: Gadget Cat from the Future (2014-2015) - Ace Goody, Boy (ep9), Boy with Glasses (ep5), Cop A (ep2), Crook (ep44), Football Kid (ep4), Monkey (ep37) *Dragon Ball Super (2017) - Gregory, Majin Buu *Durarara!! (2011) - Saburo Togusa, Gamer #2 (ep7), Student#1 (ep10), Student #3 (ep10), Yellow Scarf A (ep5), Yellow Scarf Member *Durarara!!x2 Shou (2015) - Biker Gang A, Blue Square Member (ep12), Dollar (ep1), Saburo Togusa, Takashiaki Kazamoto (ep4) *Durarara!!x2 Ten (2015) - Saburo Togusa, Man in Crowd #2 (ep1), Voice of Ikebukuro (ep4) *Excel Saga (2002-2003) - Baseball Player (ep11), Dog (ep8), Dr. Kozo Shioji, Monkeys (ep11), Shikiri (ep9), Student (ep11), Taikomochi (ep10), Weird Sounds (ep11), Additional Voices *Full Metal Panic! (2003) - Shouta Sakamoto, Subordinate A (ep16), Submarine Officer (ep3), Takuma Kaguyama, Additional Voices *Gantz (2005) - Greenonion Alien (Child), Additional Voices *God Eater (2016-2017) - Paylor Sakaki *Hunter × Hunter (2016-2017) - Audience (ep36), Gido, Additional Voices *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders (????) - Cursed Doll (Announced) *Kabaneri of the Iron Fortress (2018) - Bushi (ep9), Sahari, Shuuzo (ep12) *Kekkaishi (2010-2011) - Mamezo *Kengan Ashura (2019) - Narrator *Lupin the Third (2017) - Additional Voices *MÄR: Märchen Awakens Romance (2006) - Ginta Toramizu *Monster (2010) - Rheinhart Dinger (ep63) *Naruto: Shippūden (2014-2016) - Allied Ninja (ep264), Allied Ninja (ep284), Bill Collector (ep286), Communications Team Ninja, Council Member #3 (ep285), Intel Unit Ninja (ep264), Nokizaru Troop Ninja (ep287), Shun (ep330), Tango, Yatogo Ryugen (ep335) *Neon Genesis Evangelion (2000-2001) - Shinji Ikari, Movie Actor (ep4) *Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan (2012-2013) - Karasu-Tengu *Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan: Demon Capital (2014) - Karasu-Tengu *Orphen: Season 2: Revenge (2003-2004) - Majic, Meat-bun Boss (ep8), Red Robber (ep7) *Prétear (2003-2004) - Go *Saiyuki (2003) - Brawler (ep5), Demon (ep1), Monk (ep3), Silver (ep4) *Ultramarine Magmell (2019) - DJ Z *Vampire Knight (2010) - Takuma Ichijo, Day Class Student (ep2), Vampire (ep4) *Vampire Knight: Guilty (2011) - Takuma Ichijo, Day Class Student (ep10) *Wolverine (2011) - Madripoor Thug (ep9) *Zetman (2013) - Detective (ep4), Kai Isono/Crab EVOL (ep4), Manager (ep1), Purse Snatcher (ep3), Victim (ep4) 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Panyo Panyo Di Gi Charat (2004) - Actor Boy, Additional Voices 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Pokémon: Origins (2013) - Blue Haired Team Rocket Member (ep2) 'Movies - Dubbing' *Bleach The Movie: Fade to Black (2011) - Hanataro Yamada *Boruto: Naruto the Movie (2017) - Inojin Yamanaka *Evangelion: 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone (2008) - Shinji Ikari *Evangelion: 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance (2011) - Shinji Ikari *Evangelion: 3.33 You Can (Not) Redo (2014) - Shinji Ikari, Additional Voices *Neon Genesis Evangelion: Death & Rebirth (2002) - Shinji Ikari *Neon Genesis Evangelion: The End of Evangelion (2002) - Shinji Ikari *Ni no Kuni (2020) - Toru Shinozaki *Redline (2012) - Void Do *Spriggan (2002) - Little Boy 'OVA - Dubbing' *Black Butler: Book of Murder (2016) - Snake (ep2) *Code Geass: Akito the Exiled (2017) - Rolo Lamperouge (ep5) *Cyborg 009 VS Devilman (2016) - Cyborg 002/'Jet Link' *Dragon Half (2000) - Roshi, Slug (ep1), Additional Voices *Ellcia (2006) - Funk *Golden Boy (2002) - Maid (ep2), Additional Voices *Gunsmith Cats (2001) - Gray (ep3), Additional Voices *Megazone 23 Part 3 (2004) - Bud *Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn (2011-2014) - Communication (ep6), Daryl McGuinness, Operator (ep4), Operator (ep7) *Spectral Force (2003) - Chick *Suikoden Demon Century (1996) - Takateru Saga 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Pokémon: Generations (2016) - Rocket Grunt (ep4) Live-Action Voice Work 'TV Series - Dubbing' *Better Than Us (2019) - Beard, Gorenko, Guy 1, Valash, Vasily *Violetta (2015) - Matias LaFontaine Video Games 'android/iOS Games - Dubbing' *Demons' Score (2012) - Asmodeus, David 'Video Games' *BioShock Infinite (2013) - Additional Voices *Citizens of Earth (2015) - Cappuccinerd, Officers, Toupee Eagle *League of Legends (2011-2016) - Kled, Wukong *Masquerada: Songs and Shadows (2016) - Palov Orteus *Payday 2 (2013) - The Taser *Saints Row: The Third (2011) - Additional Voices *The Bureau: XCOM Declassified (2013) - Kinney *The Deadly Tower of Monsters (2016) - Dick Starspeed *Vandal Hearts: Flames of Judgment (2010) - Connor Ganson, Menicks Racine 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Aedis Eclipse: Generation of Chaos (2007) - Jules *Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed (2014) - Nanashi *Ar tonelico: Melody of Elemia (2007) - Jack Hamilton *Ar tonelico Qoga: Knell of Ar Ciel (2011) - Jack Hamilton *Armored Core: Verdict Day (2013) - AI, Various Pilots *Atelier Iris 2: The Azoth of Destiny (2006) - Felt Blanchimont *BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger (2009) - Arakune/'Roy' *BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger: Portable (2010) - Arakune/'Roy', Subordinate B *BlazBlue: Chronophantasma (2014) - Arakune/'Roy' *BlazBlue: Chronophantasma Extend (2015) - Arakune/Roy, Zero Squadron Guard *BlazBlue: Continuum Shift (2010) - Arakune/'Roy' *BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend (2012) - Arakune/Roy, Board Member, Subordinate B *BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II (2011) - Arakune/Roy *Bleach: Shattered Blade (2007) - Hanataro Yamada *Bleach: The 3rd Phantom (2009) - Hanataro Yamada *Bravely Default (2013) - Ringabel *Bravely Second: End Layer (2016) - Alternis Dim, Private Piddler, Ringabel *Conception II: Children of the Seven Stars (2014) - Triche *Detective Pikachu (2018) - Additional Voices *Dynasty Warriors 7 (2011) - Guan Suo *Dynasty Warriors 8 (2013) - Guan Suo *Eureka Seven vol.2: The New Vision (2007) - Afro Head *Fire Emblem: Awakening (2013) - Excellus *Fire Emblem: Three Houses (2019) - Additional Voices *God Eater: Resurrection (2016) - Paylor Sakaki *God Eater 2: Rage Burst (2016) - Paylor Sakaki *Lunar: Silver Star Harmony (2010) - Nall, Eiphel *Majin and the Forsaken Kingdom (2010) - Animals *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4: Road to Boruto (2017) - Inojin Yamanaka *NieR (2010) - Boy, Tyrann, Young Gideon *Persona 5 (2017) - Psychiatrist *Puyo Puyo Tetris (2017) - Ecolo, Maguro Sasaki *Rune Factory: Frontier (2009) - Danny, Erik, Gelwein, Kross, Tsubute *Samurai Warriors 3 (2010) - Nagamasa Azai *Shenmue III (2019) - Additional Voices *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers (2013) - Judah Singh, Juggler, Worker *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor Overclocked (2011) - Atsuro Kihara *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse (2016) - Hunter *Star Ocean: Second Evolution (2009) - Claude C. Kenny *Steambot Chronicles (2006) - Vanilla R. Beans *Sushi Striker: The Way of Sushido (2018) - Ausprey *Tales of Berseria (2017) - Devout Man, Trader *Tales of Vesperia (2008) - Yaeger *The Sky Crawlers: Innocent Aces (2010) - Ishitobi, Lautern Unit *Trauma Center: Under The Knife (2005) - Additional Voices *Xenoblade Chronicles X (2015) - Additional Voices *Z.H.P. Unlosing Ranger VS Darkdeath Evilman (2010) - Kyoya, Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (139) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (119) *Years active on this wiki: 1996-2020. Category:American Voice Actors